galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Keel
In watercraft and spacecraft, keel refers to either of two parts: a structural element, or a hydrodynamic element. These parts overlap. As the laying down of the keel is the initial step in construction of a ship, in Terran shipbuilding traditions the construction is dated from this event. Only the ship's launching is considered more significant in its creation. The word can also be used to refer to a complete boat, such as a keelboat. Structural Keels (Spacecraft & Watercraft) A structural keel is a beam around which the hull of a ship is built. The keel runs in the middle of the ship, from the bow to the stern, and serves as a basic foundation or spine of the structure, providing the major source of structural strength of the hull. The keel is generally the first part of a ship's hull to be constructed, and laying the keel, or placing the keel in the cradle in which the ship will be built, is a momentous event in a ship's construction — so much so that the event is often marked with a ceremony, and the term lay the keel entered the English language as a phrase meaning the beginning of any significant undertaking. Modern ships are now largely built in a series of pre-fabricated, complete hull sections rather than being built around a single keel, so the start of the shipbuilding process is now considered to be when the first sheet of steel is cut. If a ship suffers severe structural stress — classically during a shipwreck when running aground or by battle in space — it is possible for the keel to break or be strained to the extent that it loses structural integrity. In this case the ship is commonly said to have "broken its back". Such a failure means that the entire structure of the ship and its machinery has been compromised and repairing such damage would require virtually rebuilding the ship from the ground up. A ship that has broken its back is almost certainly unsalvagable and subsequently written off. Hydrodynamic keels (Watercraft) Non-sailing keels The keel surface on the bottom of the hull gives the ship greater directional control and stability. In non-sailing hulls, the keel helps the hull to move forward, rather than slipping to the side. In traditional boat building, this is provided by the structural keel, which projects from the bottom of the hull along most or all of its length. In modern construction the bar keel or flat-plate keel performs the same function. There are many types of fixed keels, including full keels, long keels, fin keels, winged keels, bulb keels, and bilge keels among other designs. Deep draft ships will typically have a flat bottom and employ only bilge keels, both to aid directional control and to damp rolling motions Sailboat keels In sailboats, keels use the forward motion of the boat to generate lift to counteract the leeward force of the wind. The rudimentary purpose of the keel is to convert the sideways motion of the wind when it is abeam into forward motion. A secondary purpose of the keel is to provide ballast. Category:Technology Category:Phrases and Terms